The Fool
by cottoncandylover11
Summary: "I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you." Astoria tells Hermione of Draco's feelings for her 10 years after they ended things. Implied DM/AG and DM/HG. A songfic of The Fool by Lee Ann Womack.


**A/N: ****Just to clarify, Hermione and Draco dated from the Yule Ball to the middle of sixth year. It isn't a big deal, I just wanted to clarify. _Lyrics are in Italics, _my writing is normal**

******Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have not mastered Accio yet and therefore do not own the rights to Harry Potter. The Fool belongs to Lee Ann Womack**

Hermione Weasley was taking her lunch break, reading over the bill she wanted to pass, at a small muggle restaurant. She liked this restaurant in particular because nobody from the wizarding world came here. Until today, that is.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A voice said from above her. Hermione looked up. A blond woman, about her age, was standing next to her table.

"Yes?" Hermione asked impatiently, as the bill was of upmost importance to her house-elf rights campaign.

"_You don't know me but I know who you are,_" The woman said. She chuckled at the shocked look on Hermione's face. "_Mind if I sit down?"_ Hermione nodded at the woman, setting her bill aside. The woman took the seat across from Hermione and said, _"Do I look familiar?"_ When Hermione shook her head, the woman replied,_ "If I don't, well I should. I'm sure you've seen me around."_ When Hermione made no response, the woman went on. _"I know you've probably heard my name though we've not been introduced._ I'm Astoria Malfoy." _I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you. _Astoria thought. Hermione looked rather shocked that a Malfoy was sitting across from her but extended her hand nevertheless.

"Hermione Weasley, and yes, I've heard of you." She said, the politeness in her tone sounded slightly forced and Astoria could understand why. Last time Hermione had seen Draco, they had had a shouting match about whether Lucius Malfoy deserved Azkaban. But Astoria went on.

"_If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink. I've got something to say_," Astoria said. Hermione nodded and the women ordered. They sat in silence for a minute while waiting for their drinks. After the waitress had come and gone, Hermione gently prompted the younger woman.

"So you said you have something to tell me?" Hermione said softly. Astoria nodded and took a deep breath.

Then, she began, _"It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep, I heard him call out your name."_ This stopped Hermione in her tracks. She hadn't been expecting that one. To be honest, she didn't know what to expect from the woman, but it wasn't this. What do you say when a woman tells you something like that about her husband? For once, Hermione didn't have an answer. She opened her mouth, ready to say something about yesterday being the day he asked her out, and that was probably all it meant. That Draco was probably subconsciously dwelling on those years and it was nothing. But Astoria held up her hand, sensing what Hermione was planning on saying. _"This ain't the first time, he's done it before, and it's hard to face the truth. I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you." _Hermione still sat, shell-shocked.

"Ms Malfoy, I'm sorry." Was all Hermione was able to get out.

Astoria shook her head. _"I know love is a fragile thing, and I'm trying hard to make it last but it ain't easy holding on to my dream when he's holding on to the past."_ Before Hermione could say anything, Astoria placed enough muggle money on the table to cover the drinks. She rose and began to make her way out. Suddenly, she paused. She turned back to look at Hermione. _"Just one more thing before I go, I'm not here to put you down. You don't love him and that's a fact,"_ said Astoria and thinking of Hermione's husband, she added, _"Girl I've seen you around."_ She paused for a minute before continuing. _"But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand, and it's breaking mine in two. 'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you."_ And with that, Astoria was out of the restaurant, in a deserted ally, and gone with a pop. Hermione followed her for as far as she could, Astoria's last words echoing in her head, _"I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you."_

**Well there you go. Just a little thing I wrote while suffering from writeritis-blockitis. Let me know what you think**


End file.
